


TWD Short Stories

by Chuckyegg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckyegg/pseuds/Chuckyegg
Summary: A bunch of TWD short stories, mostly smut.





	1. Points

**Simon/oc**

"Well done my man," Negan smiles as he places a hand on Simon's shoulder. "You just earned yourself some serious points."

"That wasn't my intention, we needed supplies, someone had to put their ass on the line," Simon nods.

"And you put _yours_ on the line, without a second thought. I appreciate that. You should go get some rest, i'll have Robyn bring you a bottle of gin. If you find that you're not too tired, feel free to have her keep you company," Negan winks, a sly smirk crossing his face.

Simon smiles as he heads towards his room, kicking off his boots as he walks through the door. He drops down in his favourite tatty, green chair, letting out a deep breath as he rests his head.

He opens his eyes as someone knocks at the door, biting on his lip as he gets to his feet.

Robyn stands in the doorway, a bottle of gin in one hand and a smile on her face. "Negan sent me."

"He sure did," Simon smiles as he steps to one side. "Come in," he looks down at her, his eyes looking her over greedily in her slinky, black dress. "Well aren't you a treat," Simon runs a hand over his moustache. "Is that for me?"

"The gin?"

Simon steps closer to her, running a hand through her hair. "There something else on offer?"

"Always," she smiles, standing on her toes as she presses her lips against his, her fingers curling round the back of his neck.

Simon leans down, his tongue rolling over hers as he brushes his fingers down her arm. He takes the bottle from her then pulls away with a smile. "Let's have us a drink first shall we?"

"You're such a tease," she frowns, slapping his chest playfully.

"I've had a hard day, i need it," he says as he pours two glasses. Simon holds out a glass to her, Robyn accepting it gratefully as he sits down in his chair. "Come here," he smiles, patting his thigh as he takes a sip from his glass, wiping at his moustache with the back of his hand.

Robyn sits in his lap, draping an arm around his shoulders as she curls up into his lap, her head resting against his chest. She listens to his heart pounding steadily, a content smile on her face. "How was it out there?"

"Same as always, everyone wants what you've got."

Robyn looks up at him, her eyes wide. "Did you come across people out there?"

Simon nods, taking a swig of his gin. "Got held up on the way back. Fuckers came out of nowhere," he sneers, his eyes suddenly dark.

"What happened?" She asks, leaning forward and placing her glass on the table.

Simon strokes his fingers down her waist, a far off look on his face. "Assholes drew on us, but we were ready for them."

"You didn't lose anyone?"

Simon shakes his head. "Not a single man. Can't say the same for them though. What's left of them is probably digesting in some dead fuck's stomach."

Robyn grimaces, a shiver running down her spine. "How does it feel? To kill someone?"

He gazes at her with a smile, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "I don't feel a thing, not any more. It's necessary."

Robyn drops her gaze to the knife on his hip. "May i?" She asks, her hand going towards his belt.

"You may," he nods with a smile.

She takes the knife out of it's cover, turning it in her hand. "Is that-"

"Blood," Simon nods. "Probably a bit of brain."

"Dead or living?"

"Most likely the latter," he says.

She shivers as he curls his fingers round her waist. Robyn imagines what those hands have done, how many people he's killed with them. She'd heard rumours around the Sanctuary that he'd actually killed a man with his bare hands, and she could believe it.

Simon watches her with a smile, his cock slowly but surely awakening at the sight of her holding his knife. "You look hot with that. You ever killed someone?"

Robyn shakes her head. "Negan found me early on, he's always taken good care of me. After we found this place, i jumped at the chance to be a wife, offered myself before he had a chance to ask."

Simon knocks back the rest of his drink, stretching an arm as he places his glass on the window. "You like being a wife?"

She turns to him with a smile. "Yes. Negan takes care of me, keeps me safe. I take care of him in return," Robyn smirks. "And his men, it's a win all round."

"I'll bet," he groans, her ass pressing against his erection. She rolls her hips, Simon running a hand up her thigh as she gazes into his eyes with a smile. "Answer me this, how come none of Negan's wives say yes to David?"

"Because he's creepy."

"And i'm not?"

"No, you scare me mostly. The things you've done, but it's kind of a turn on," Robyn smiles.

Simon presses his lips against hers. "I scare you?" He whispers against her mouth, his moustache prickling her skin.

"Yes," she whispers. "But i like it."

Simon runs his hand through her hair, biting on her lip. "You _should_ be scared, i could snap your neck without a second thought," he smiles as he trails his fingers over her neck, brushing his thumb over her throat. He squeezes a little, just enough so she can't swallow.

Robyn opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Heat pools between her thighs, her panties quickly becoming soaked as he gazes at her with an almost psychotic smile. He releases his grip a little, still keeping a hold of her throat as he ghosts his lips over hers.

"You won't be taking care of no one for a while after i'm finished with you," he whispers, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. Simon slides a hand between her thighs, his fingers brushing over her panties. "What would the big boss man think if he knew how wet you are for me?"

Robyn rolls her hips against his hand, moaning lightly as he slips a finger beneath the elastic of her panties, teasing his way over her soaked pussy. "I don't think he'd care."

"Oh he would," Simon groans, nipping a path down her neck. "Negan likes to know he's the best his women are getting, but so do i."

Simon grabs her waist, pulling her onto his lap with her legs either side of him. Robyn runs her hands through the back of his hair as he kisses her fiercely, his fingers clawing at her ass. He rises up off the chair, lifting her with ease as if she were no more than a doll.

He pushes her up against the wall, grinding his hips forcefully against hers as he nips on her jaw. "If you were mine, everyone would know about it," he groans, his breath hot against her neck. Simon fights the urge to suck a hickey into her neck, knowing full well that Negan won't like it, more than that, he'd be livid.

He nips at her sensitive skin with his teeth, his hands cupping her ass as he turns towards the bed, dropping her down upon it.

Robyn looks up at him in awe as he takes off his shirt, her thighs parting at the sight of his toned stomach.

Simon curls his fingers beneath her dress, Robyn arching her back as he pulls it up over her head and tosses it to one side. He leans on his elbows, running kisses over her stomach as he unclasps her bra with ease, nipping at her skin as she writhes beneath him.

"Hmm, look at those," Simon groans before he takes her nipple in his mouth, his hands working their way down her waist.

Robyn throws her head back, shivers running through her body as he grazes his teeth down her stomach, slowly making his way between her thighs. She glances down at his hands working their way over her body, and they really do look like they could snap her in two without a second thought, turning her on all the more. "Simon," she gasps as he brushes his nose over her panties, her hands pulling at the back of his hair needily.

Simon looks up at her with a smile, rising to his knees as he unbuckles his belt. Only then does she notice that he still has his weapons on his hips as he tosses them to the ground. Simon takes the belt in his hands, looking down at her with that same psychotic smile. "Hold out your hands."

She holds her hands out to him, Simon wrapping the belt around her wrists before buckling it tightly. He places her hands above her head, ghosting his lips over hers. "You keep those there," he whispers, grinding his cock against her hip before he works his way down her body once again.

Robyn squirms as his moustache prickles her skin, his soft lips dragging across her stomach as his fingers claw at her waist. He tugs at her panties, rising to his knees as he slips them over thighs and down her legs, biting on his lip as he lets out a groan.

Simon lowers himself between her thighs, resting her legs against his shoulders as he drops his head, licking a stripe all the way up to her clit. She writhes beneath him, arching her back as he sucks on her sensitive nerves, her thighs tensing against his shoulders as the heat quickly builds in the pit of her stomach.

He looks up at her with a smirk as he rolls his tongue over her aching pussy, lapping up all she has to offer.

"Simon!" She moans, lifting her ass off the bed, her thighs tense as she grinds herself against his mouth, already close to the brink.

He picks up the pace, whipping his head wildly from side to side as he rolls circles over her clit, juices dripping down her ass as she moans his name over and over.

"Oh, fuck! Simon!" She moans, her body almost convulsing as her orgasm rips through her, her hands grasping at the pillows above her head.

He rises to his knees, pulling down the zip of his pants before he tugs them down, his cock springing out impressively in front of her. Simon reaches out for her hands, pulling her up towards him. "Show me what you've got," he smiles.

Her hands resting in her lap, she leans forward, flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock, smiling as he lets out a groan. Robyn takes him in her mouth, running circles over his head with her tongue as she suckles gently, slowly making her way down his length. She'd love to take him all, but she barely gets halfway before she gags, salivating over his cock.

Simon smiles, curling his fingers through her hair. "Still can't take it, uh?" He pushes her back down on the bed, pulling off his pants and tossing them to the floor. "Let's see if your pussy remembers how to take it," he smiles, rolling the tip of his dick over her juices. He teases his head inside her, pressing his lips against hers lightly before snapping his hips and filling her completely.

"Oh fuck!" Robyn gasps, her bound hands going straight to the back of his neck.

"You keep those up there," he smirks, pushing her arms back down on the bed.

She nods, struggling to catch her breath as he rolls his hips. Robyn shudders as he twitches inside her, her nerves on fire as he drags his long, thick cock slowly in and out of her.

"You like that?" Simon groans, rolling his thumb over her nipple as he fights the urge to bite it, wanting so much to leave his mark on her.

"Yes," Robyn moans, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. He wraps his hand around her wrists, grasping her thigh and resting her leg over his shoulder as he pounds into her. She whimpers as he slips out of her, but then his hands go to her waist, flipping her onto her stomach. Simon lifts her ass off the bed, wasting no time as he sinks deep inside her, his one hand covering almost her entire ass cheek. Robyn gasps as he spanks her lightly, his hand pressed firmly between her shoulderblades as he fucks her into the mattress.

"Oh, fuck," he groans, thrusting into her relentlessly, her ass pushing back against his hips needily. Simon claws at her ass, once again fighting the urge to mark her, to make her is.

"Oh god," she moans into the sheets, her legs trembling as every thrust takes her close to the edge. "Don't stop," Robyn pleads, her muscles tightening around his throbbing cock.

Simon watches his thick cock pounding in and out of her, her juices coating him as she whimpers and moans beneath him.

"Oh god, Simon!" She cries out, her walls contracting around his cock as shivers run through her entire body, and if he didn't have a firm grip on her hips, she'd collapse on the bed, her body completely spent as he continues to thrust into her.

"Oh, shit!" Simon bares his teeth as she pulsates around him. It takes everything he has to pull out of her, taking his cock in his hand as he flips her back over. Robyn opens her mouth as Simon runs a hand down his length, pumping his cock till his juices spill over her face, his brows furrowed as he looks down at her with a groan.

She looks up at him with a smile, bringing her bound hands to her face as she rubs her fingers over his juices and sucks them into her mouth, relishing the taste of him.

"Come here," Simon gestures towards her wrists. She holds out her hands to him, Simon unbuckling his belt, tossing it to one side before he collapses beside her, his breath heavy.

"That was amazing," she says breathlessly.

"It fucking was," Simon smiles, tucking his hands behind his head.

"I can stay a little while if you want?"

Simon turns to her, nodding his head. "Just till i fall asleep."

Robyn turns on her side, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she rests her hand against his chest, curling her fingers through his hair till he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Detention

**Daryl/reader**

Gym was definitely not your favourite class. If it wasn't for Coach Negan, you wouldn't bother turning up at all. He made it worthwhile, except for today. Today, he's singled you out.

"Come the fuck on!" He yells at you. "I've seen more enthusiasm from a nun at a dick sucking contest!"

Your face goes a deep scarlet as everyone briefly looks at you. The soccer ball comes your way, and you stand there like an idiot, not knowing what to do with it.

"Don't just fucking stand there! Do something with it!" He shouts.

So you kick it as hard as you can. Straight in Negan's direction. He stumbles backwards as it hits him square in the face.

You cover your mouth with your hand, stifling a laugh. "I'm sorry, Coach. I didn't mean to do that," you say, trying not to smile and failing.

He stares at you, blood dripping down his chin. "Yeah, course you fucking didn't. Maybe if you used that aim on the field, you wouldn't suck."

"I told you, it was an accident!" You snap.

"Yeah? Well you just earned yourself a detention. Now go get yourself to the principal's office, because you're pissing me off," he says, heading back to the field.

"Fucking, asshole," you mutter, walking away.

~

You knock on the principal's door.

"Come in," he calls.

You head inside. _Holy crap!_ "Erm, where's Mr. Evans?" You ask.

"You mustn't come here often, he retired three weeks ago. I'm Mr. Dixon. Take a seat," he smiles, ushering with his hand.

You take a seat, not able to take your eyes off him. He's cute. Dark hair falls over his face, his blue eyes piercing straight through. He wears a grey waistcoat over a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and black framed glasses.

"You okay?" He frowns.

 _Shit! He's noticed you staring like an idiot!_ "I.. i'm fine," you stutter.

He smiles at you. "So what brings ya here?"

"Erm.." _Fuck!_ You think, as your mind draws a blank. _Coach Negan you idiot!_ "Coach Negan."

Mr. Dixon smiles. "He brings a lotta people my way. So what did he send ya here for?"

"I kicked a ball in his face, but it was an accident. I didn't mean to do it," you insist.

Mr. Dixon laughs lightly. "Really?"

"I swear. Well, i did aim it at him, but i didn't mean to get him in the face. He annoyed me. You should hear some of the stuff he comes out with," you say.

"If ya wanna make a formal complaint about Coach Negan, then i assure ya, i'll treat it seriously," Mr. Dixon says sincerely.

You roll your eyes. "No, i don't want to make a complaint."

Mr. Dixon nods. "I know Coach Negan uses some pretty colourful language. But he's an excellent teacher. If he's being hard on ya, it's only cos he wants ya to reach your full potential."

"Doesn't feel like it," you frown.

"I bet it doesn't," he smiles.

"So, am i in trouble?" You smile seductively. _What the hell are you doing?_ You scold yourself, instantly regretting it.

Mr. Dixon stares at you, his eyes suddenly dark. "Well that depends."

"On what?" You ask, confused.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Eighteen, this is my senior year."

"Well then, eighteen is old enough ta know better," he smiles, getting up from his seat. "Stand up."

You stare at him then slowly begin to stand.

"Put your hands on the desk," he smiles.

You place your hands on the desk, palms down.

"If ya want me to stop, then tell me, okay?" He whispers.

"Erm, okay," you say.

He takes his glasses off, placing them on the desk. Then he rummages through a drawer, grabbing a wooden ruler. He pulls up the back of your gym skirt, and your heart pounds against your chest.

"I want ya ta count," he whispers.

"O.. okay," you stutter. Mr. dixon, brings the ruler down against your ass. You wince, clutching at the desk with your fingers. He brings it down again.

"I don't hear ya countin," he says.

"One," you say, your breath heavy.

"Good, girl," he smiles, before bringing it down again.

"Two," you wince.

He brings it down, harder.

"Three!" You gasp. Your ass stings, but Mr. Dixon rubs his hand over it soothingly, sending shivers through your body. He brings the ruler down again and again. Each time, he rubs his hand over your sensitive skin. The last one is hard. It's lucky no one is nearby, because they'd hear the slap alone.

"Ten!" You gasp.

Mr. Dixon runs his hand down your ass, his fingers feeling the wetness through your panties. "Damn, girl!" He smiles. As he pulls you against him, you feel his erection through his pants, and you roll your hips suggestively. He nips and sucks on your neck, running his hand down your stomach, his fingers slipping underneath your waistband.

"Oh, God," you moan, as he begins to circle your clit. You writhe against his hand, longing for more friction.

"Ya like that, uh?" He whispers.

"Yes," you whimper.

"You want this?" He rubs his cock against your ass. You can feel him throbbing against you.

"Yes, i want it," you moan.

He bends you back over the desk and pulls at your panties until they drop to the floor. You hear him unbuckling his belt, spanking your ass as he does. He slides the head of his cock over your wetness teasingly.

"Please, give it to me," you beg.

Mr. Dixon smiles. "Yes ma'am," then he slams into you.

"Oh, God!" You gasp as he fills you completely. He rolls his hips against you, his fingers digging into your waist. He pulls all the way out slowly, then slams back in. You moan with every thrust as he builds up a steady rhythm.

He pulls at your ponytail, your back arching as he does. You feel his hot kisses all over your neck as he continues to thrust into you. He suddenly slows his movements then pulls out of you. You whimper, wanting him inside you. He grabs your hip and turns you round to face him. His lips collide with yours, your hands going straight to his hair. He lays you down on the desk and slides deliciously inside you again. You moan against his mouth, your tongue rolling over his.

He grabs your thigh as he slams into you relentlessly. You pull at the back of his hair as you feel a heat growing inside you, yearning to be released. "Don't stop," you moan.

"Fuck," he groans, pounding into you mercilessly.

"Oh, god!" You almost scream,as your orgasm hits you, releasing through your entire body. You pulsate against him as he continues thrusting inside you.

"Oh, Jesus!" He moans, before he pulls out of you. He lifts your t-shirt and shoots his load over your stomach, rubbing the tip of his cock against you. He slumps over you, his breath heavy.

You run your hands through his hair, kissing his cheek. "That was amazing," you whisper.

He hovers above you, his eyes burning into yours. "It was," he smiles, kissing your nose sweetly. He stretches over the desk, grabbing a box of tissues.

You grab them and begin cleaning yourself. Hopping down from the desk, you grab your panties from the floor.

Mr. Dixon wraps his hands around your waist. "So, are ya gonna be a good girl from now on?" He smiles.

You throw your hands around his neck. "Well, i don't know. I mean, how else am i supposed to get back in this office?"

He kisses you softly. "You're welcome in this office, anytime."

"I'll hold you to that," you smile. "I should get going, i'll see you around."

"Yeah, you will," he smiles, as you head out the door.

You cannot believe that just happened. You kind of wish you could go straight home and have a nap, as you feel pretty damn tired. You have no idea how you're going to find the energy for detention with Negan.


End file.
